Am I A Princess?
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: I do not own Naruto. SasuSaku. An attempt at humor. "You're like Snow White, and Naruto is your Prince! And I'm...I'm one those lame blonde girls!" "Sakura, that isn't even the same fairy tale..."


**So, I was on vacation this week, and my cousins and I went Bumper Boating - and got very wet! Also, I got to feed a doe, and pet her! **

**Deer's eyes are REALLY big...**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"I hate you."

Hinata blinked, startled by her friend's sudden outburst.

"Well, not really, because you're, like, my best friend and I'm just _really_ jealous of you."

Hinata stared at Sakura.

"I thought you didn't like Naruto-kun—?"

"Of course I don't!" Sakura shrieked, cutting off the shy girl's sentence. "I'm just jealous of the way you two act together."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but I just don't understand what you mean," Hinata replied, eyeing her friend. "Are you sure Tsunade-sama hasn't been taking you drinking again?"

"I'm going to ignore that last question," Sakura stated.

"Fine," Hinata answered, calmly. "But, what do you mean?"

Sakura paused, biting at her lip as if she were nervous to say it. Hinata watched her friend, calmly, awaiting the outburst of information.

"It's like a fairy tale!"

Hinata sighed, and sipped her coffee.

"I mean, Naruto's an idiot and all, but you can see that he really cares about you! He'd run across the world to save you, and everyone knows it! If you were cursed by Big Bad Witch, or tricked by Ugly Queen, or being forced to clean by Evil Stepmother, or if you were being hounded by Conceited Man, Naruto would save you, no matter _what!_"

Hinata quirked an eyebrow.

"Sakura-chan, I really think you're imagining this," she said, calmly setting down her cup. "You're blowing things out of proportion."

Hinata paused.

"Again."

Sakura glared at her friend.

"I'm ignoring _that_, as well," she muttered, and then continued on her rant.

"But, seriously! Naruto would totally be Prince Charming and come and kiss you to life – if you didn't faint in the process—"

Hinata glared at her friend. She had gotten over her fainting a long time ago.

Sort of.

"—and I just _know_ that you two will live Happily Ever After!"

"You have no way of knowing that, Sakura-chan," Hinata chastised, trying to calm her friend before she hyperventilated. "Like Ino-chan said before, Naruto-kun and I are at the First Stage of Couples Romance – the Silly One."

Sakura shook her head firmly, her short pink hair flying around her head as she did so.

"You and Naruto are like Snow White and The Prince," Sakura said, continuing her rant. "And while you're Princess, I'm...I'm..."

She paused, searching for the correct metaphor of her current situation.

"I'm one of those lame blonde girls!"

Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Sakura, that's even the same movie," she muttered.

"Ugh, Hinata! That is so _not_ the point! The point is that I am not a Princess, and am a lame fan girl! _You're_ freaking Snow White, damn it! And Naruto - _Naruto_ - is you're Prince!"

Hinata gave her skeptical look.

"Seriously! Hinata, if you saw the way Naruto looks at you when you're smiling or laughing or just _breathing_, you'd damn Ino's crap and believe me," she said, and Hinata blushed a little.

There was a pause.

"I want someone to look at _me_ like that!" Sakura whined.

Hinata smiled, gently, at her friend, reaching out to touch her shoulder as Sakura buried her head in her arms and fake-sobbed.

"Sakura-chan, you say I'm like Snow White and Naruto-kun is The Prince?" the Hyuuga heiress asked, and Sakura nodded, while still sobbing dramatically. "Then, you'll find your Prince, too. We just need to figure out what Princess you are first."

Sakura sobbed again.

"B-b-but, I'm _not_ a Princess!"

"Of course you are—!"

"I DON'T HAVE A PRINCE!"

The door to Sakura's apartment suddenly burst open, and Naruto strode in, followed by Sasuke, who quietly closed the door. The boys stopped when they caught sight of the fake-crying Sakura and the comforting Hinata.

"Is this one of those girl things?" Naruto whined. "I wanted to spend the day with you, Hinata-chan!"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata apologized, patting Sakura's arm again. "But I'm going have to stay here and convince Sakura-chan that she is a Princess, and that she has a Prince Charming, too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Am I your Prince Charming, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, blinking his big, blue eyes at his girlfriend.

Sakura snorted, throwing her head up and shaking her fist at her teammate.

"Of course you are, baka!" she yelled. "Hinata is Snow White, and you're The Prince! Hel_lo!"_

Sasuke eyed his pink-haired teammate as she continued to yell and scold Naruto for asking such a stupid question. Then, he turned to Hinata, who was lightly shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"What did you mean, when you said you needed to convince Sakura that she was a princess?" he asked, and Hinata shrugged.

"Sakura-chan is feeling sorry for herself, today," the young woman said, sighing. "She's been going on about Naruto-kun and I living Happily Ever After together, and she's also managed to convince herself that she isn't a Princess and thus, will not have a Prince Charming."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and then turned to watch Sakura and Naruto argue.

_She is a Princess_, he thought, almost smiling at her. _But, I'm not a Prince. According to the Yamanaka girl, I'm either Conceited Man, or the mean version of the Beast._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined, tearing Sasuke from his thoughts. "I'm not pretty enough to be a Princess, right?"

"Sakura-chan—!" Hinata shrieked. "You _are_ pretty, for the last time—!"

"Sakura-chan, I think Granny may have given you something a little too strong—"

"Yes."

Sakura's pouty face and fake tears suddenly vanished. Her face transformed into something mature, and her emerald green eyes stared up into Sasuke's obsidian ones, unable to speak.

Naruto had, seemingly, fallen over in disbelief. Hinata stared at Sasuke, her lips parted in a big "O" of surprise.

"W-What?" Sakura stammered.

"I answered you're question," Sasuke muttered. He tilted his head away, embarassed, for a faint blush had appeared on his cheeks. "Yes, you're pretty enough to be a Princess."

Sakura stared up into his eyes, and he gazed down into hers.

Hinata, looking from one to the other, suddenly realized the awkward situation. She promptly grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of Sakura's apartment before he could wake up and loudly protest.

"What Princess am I, then?" Sakura asked the dark-haired man before her, her eyes serious.

Sasuke smiled at her.

"Belle," he answered, leaning forward to kiss her. "Because I'm the Beast, and you saved me."

**Because _Beauty & the Beast_ is the best Disney Princess movie!**

**AND YOU HAVE TO LOVE THE CHEESE-NESS**

**I swear, I'll update _The Notebook_ soon...**

**...-er or later...**


End file.
